Mischief and Fidelity
by PlumeBrume
Summary: Douce, bonne, innocente, pauvre Sigyn, disent-ils. Mariée au pire dieu qu'Asgard ait jamais connu. Pauvre enfant, quelles épreuves elle doit faire face au quotidien. Mais Sigyn n'a rien d'une innocente jeune fille. Loki l'a toujours su (pourquoi l'avoir épousée sinon ?). Et bientôt, Asgard le saura aussi.
1. Chapter 1

La raison pour laquelle il l'avait remarquée, c'était parce que sa peau était aussi brune que la sienne était pâle. C'était une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vue, à mi chemin entre l'écorce d'un arbre et de l'or sombre. Elle n'était pas belle, avec ses tâches de rousseur partout sur le visage et ses épaules, sa tignasse de cheveux roux, ses grands yeux d'une couleur plutôt laide et son nez un peu trop long.

Il connaissait déjà son nom. Sigyn. Elle était la dernière d'une fratrie de sept filles qui étaient toutes renommées ou couvertes de gloire, heureuses dans leurs mariages ou guerrières farouches (et même parfois les deux). On s'attendait à ce que la petite Sigyn suive leur exemple, mais elle n'en faisait rien.

La seconde raison pour laquelle il la remarqua, c'était pour son expression. Elle ne regardait pas les autres enfants qui... faisaient ces choses inutiles que les enfants faisaient usuellement, bruyamment et chaotiquement. Entre ceux qui s'entrainaient avec leurs différentes armes, ceux qui se chamallaient en braillant, il y avait de quoi ne plus savoir ou donner de la tête. Mais elle, elle était assise dans son coin, à lire un livre qui lui paraissait particulièrement fascinant, vu la manière dont elle machouillait distraitement une mèche de cheveux.

\- Loki ! Viens avec nous ! L'appela son frère Thor.

Le jeune garçon grimaça. Il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre les imbéciles d'amis de son frère qui ne faisaient que se cogner sur le crânes comme une bande d'ivrognes. Il refusa en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers la fille, cherchant un endroit où il ne serait pas importuné par les cris des autres enfants. La fillette ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur les marches, plongée dans son livre.

Loki ouvrit son propre livre qu'il commença à lire en silence, n'adressant pas un mot à la petite Asgardienne. Il appuya son visage sur son poing et ne tarda à pousser un soupir de frustration. Il connaissait ce livre par cœur et avait bien fini par perdre intérêt à sa lecture.

Il entendit la fillette à côté de lui laisser échapper un souffle surpris et il se tourna vers elle. Se penchant pour déchiffrer le titre de l'ouvrage, il lut : "Les différentes manières de contrôler les vents et les diverses fins à lesquelles les utiliser". La plupart des petites filles de son âge préféraient lire des contes tout bonnement insupportables ou fracasser des pantins de bois.

Loki se pencha par-dessus son épaule avec curiosité, cherchant à voir un peu ce que son livre racontait. La fille se tourna vers lui, le dévisagea de ses grands yeux puis lui tendit le livre pour qu'ils puissent partager. D'abord surpris et un peu réticent, il se pencha pour commencer à lire tandis que la fille, ne lui prêtant plus attention, se replongeait dans son activité.

Et c'était tout à fait abasourdissant. Le livre renfermait une telle quantité d'informations toutes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres qu'ils ne virent ni l'un ni l'autre le temps passer. Tout les deux plongés dans l'ouvrage, ils avaient fait abstraction du monde extérieur pour se concentrer sur le sujet raconté avec passion par les pages tournées rapidement par les petites mains de la fillette.

\- Sigyn !

La fille sursauta. Une adolescente de plus d'un peu plus d'une quinzaine d'années s'avançait sur les marches, l'air inaccueillant.

\- On doit rentrer à la maison ! Dépêche-toi, allez, on reviendra demain.

La fille hocha un fois la tête, ferma le livre, se tourna vers Loki en désignant l'ouvrage du doigt, puis se leva et alla rejoindre sa sœur qui l'attendait, de mauvaise humeur.

Alors seulement le jeune garçon se souvint pourquoi la fillette était si tristement célèbre. Elle ne prononçait pas un mot. Jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

La porte du palais explosa à grand bruit, suivi de bruit de pas claquant sur le sol. Quelques gardes tentaient bien de retenir la fauteuse de trouble, peine perdue, elle les ignorait royalement, avançant sans ralentir droit vers le trône doré du dieu Odin. Frigga lança un regard alarmé à son mari, puis se retourna vers la visiteuse qui s'avançait à pas vifs.

La silhouette d'une femme se dessinait vaguement sous les vêtements amples qu'elle portait, ses jambes masquées sous un pantalon bouffant scein à ses chevilles par deux fins anneaux d'or, son buste couvert d'un chale bleu sombre qui était posé sur ses épaules et ses bras recouverts jusqu'à la naissance des doigts de tissu brun. Son visage non plus n'était pas visible, son crane dissimulé sous un voile et une écharpe, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux d'un dégradé peu gracieux de marron et de vert, et sa peau sombre.

Son pas était ferme et rapide, presque furieux. On y entendait le tempérament d'une femme décidée et sûre d'elle, qui ne craignait apparemment pas les foudres du roi d'Asgard pour se présenter devant lui d'une telle manière. D'ailleurs, celui-ci la regardait arriver, l'air impassible.

La femme s'arrêta devant les marches d'or menant au trône, les pieds écartés et le regard planté droit dans les yeux du Dieu Odin. Elle s'inclina gracieusement sans le lâcher des yeux, le défiant presque du regard. Se redressant, elle attendit. Attendit qu'il engage ses pions dans la partie qu'elle menait d'une main de fer.

\- Nous n'attendions pas ta venue si tôt, Sigyn, commença enfin le Père de Toutes Choses.

\- Je viens voir mon mari, répondit la femme d'une voix grave, mais avec toujours cette inflexion propre à sa féminité.

\- Demande refusée, répondit Odin.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

La réplique avait fusée, cinglante, tranchante comme l'acier, faisant grimper la tension d'un cran. La reine Frigga regarda son époux avec inquiétude. Elle l'était toujours lorsque la jeune femme et le monarque se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Odin se reprit rapidement, répondant énergiquement :

\- Il paie pour ses crimes-

\- Tout comme il vous a fait payer pour les vôtres, répliqua aussitôt la femme, l'interrompant.

\- Là n'est pas la question, Sigyn.

\- Oh, alors quand donc sera-t-il temps ? Avait-il quelqu'un de qualifié pour le défendre dans ce procès que vous avez mené seul ? Avait-il seulement quelqu'un ?!

\- Sigyn, tenta Frigga.

\- Pardonnez-moi ma reine, mais certaines choses doivent être dites. De quel droit l'avez enfermé sans procès mené justement ?! Un prisonnier, même un criminel, garde des droits !

\- Sigyn, cela suffit ! S'écria Odin tandis que Frigga reculait d'un pas, sentant le danger venir.

\- De plus, comment avez-vous pû omettre que le pouvoir du Tesseract attisait sa colère et attenuait son jugement ?! Et avez-vous été jugé pour vos propres crimes, vos propres mensonges ?!

Odin se leva d'un bond et poussa un rugissement phénoménal, celui qui faisait clairement comprendre à son adversaire qu'il avait dépassé les limites à ne pas franchir. Mais après tout, il s'agissait de Sigyn et de son irrépressible rage, alors elle leva haut la tête, poings serrés, et répondit par un autre cri, plus puissant et effrayant que le premier.

Odin retomba dans son trône, la jeune femme parut se calmer. Elle ne prononça pas un mot mais se tint debout en silence, le menton baissé et le regard tourné vers le sol d'un air repentant.

\- Sa sentence est irréversible, il ne quittera pas le dongeon et ne recevra aucun visiteur, continua Odin après un long silence.

\- Notre mariage non plus n'était pas réversible, marmonna la femme.

Elle leva la main, agita les doigts dans un motif complexe, faisant se matérialiser un parchemin couvert d'écriture.

\- Cet article stipule pourtant que "chaque prisonnier Asgardien pourra recevoir la visite une fois l'an d'un conjoint lié par un contrat signé de la main même d'Odin, à condition que le visiteur ne soit armé d'aucune sorte et que ses intentions ne soient pas de tenter de faire échapper le prisonnier par un quelconque moyen". Vous avez vous-même signé notre contrat de mariage. J'accepte d'être vérifiée si cela vous tranquilise, et mon mari est très bien où il est, bien que je soit toujours en désaccord avec la manière dont il a atterri dans sa prison.

À court d'arguments, Odin laissa échapper un long soupir alors que Frigga affichait un petit sourire amusé. La femme attendait sans bouger, bien qu'il était évident qu'elle se rendrait au dongeon quelle que soit le réponse du Père de Toutes Choses.

\- Vas donc, Sigyn, mais rappelles-toi qu'il a tué et détruit bon nombre de Midgardiens et Asgardiens pour en être arrivé là où il en est.

\- Comme nous l'avons tous fait, répondit la femme.

D'un mouvement du poignet, elle fit disparaître le parchemin et s'inclina gracieusement devant le monarque, la main sur le cœur.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre bonté et votre générosité à mon égard, mon roi. L'Ordre des Sept vous transmet ses plus sincères salutations, en passant.

Elle se détourna et quitta la salle à grands pas affairés, ne prononçant pas une parole aux gardes qui étaient postés devant la porte et qu'elle avait envoyés violemment hors de sa route.

Assis sur son trône, Odin se prit la tête dans les mains sous le regard malicieux de Frigga. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de laisser son fils (adoptif), le dieu du Mensonge et de la Tromperie, épouser la déesse de la Fidélité ?


	3. Chapter 3

\- Je quitte la ville pendant trois petites années et tu fiches un bazar pareil ?!

Loki leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait, tombant sur la silhouette de son épouse qui se tenait face à lui, les bras croisés. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle, il avait décidemment touché le fond.

La femme défit lentement le voile qui recouvrait sa tête, dévoilant un visage fin à la peau brunâtre couverte de tâches de rousseur, des cheveux roux retenus savanement dans un chignon tressé et une seule broche d'or. Elle souriait légèrement, sa lèvre inférieure si fine qu'elle en était presqu'invisible, ses yeux si communs plissés malicieusement.

\- Sigyn, s'étonna-t-il platement. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Odin.

"Une petite discussion". Ce pauvre roi mettrait sans doute plusieurs semaines à s'en remettre. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait épousé cette femme, d'ailleurs. Et il nota bien qu'elle n'avait pas désigné Odin comme son père. Bien. Cela prouvait son nouveau désaccord avec le souverain, et une énième raison pour qu'elle se range à ses côtés.

La femme s'assit à côté de lui, pas l'air gêné ou intimidé le moins du monde.

\- Utiliser le Tesseract pour une invasion Chitauri était une idée brillante, c'est vrai, mais pas très utile.

Le dieu de la Tromperie haussa un sourcil.

\- J'attends tes suggestions.

\- Mmh, j'avais dans l'idée d'un cookie géant ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Non, tu aurais pu détruire le trésor d'Odin ou même mieux, le palais tout entier. Oh, ou encore un exil en bonne et dûe forme, loin de cette bande d'imbéciles, sur une autre planète, mettons.

Bon, au moins elle avait réussi à le faire sourire.

\- Où étais-tu ?

Il s'en fichait un peu, d'où elle avait été durant tout ce temps, mais il n'allait pas cracher sur une information qu'elle pouvait lui offrir gratuitement.

Un sourire carnassier fendit son visage.

\- Oh, c'est une longue histoire.

Elle se leva.

\- Après l'annonce de ton décès, ma mère s'est mis en tête de me trouver un meilleur parti. Elle a été surprise quand j'ai accepté, et encore plus quand j'ai organisé une fausse cérémonie pour épouser cette chère Ellida, qui s'est fait une joie de jouer le jeu juste pour voir ma mère s'évanouir au premier rang.

Cela devenait un peu plus amusant, mais toujours un peu décevant. Sigyn l'avait habitué à mieux.

\- Ma mère a vite compris que je n'épouserais personne, et encore moins ceux qu'elle choisissait. Pour une fois dans leur vie, mes sœurs ne se sont pas rangées dans son camp et ont demandé à ma mère de me laisser faire mon deuil.

Sigyn, faire son deuil ? Quelle plaisanterie. Lorsque son propre père était mort dans ses bras, le seul pilier qu'elle avait dans une famille qui ne faisait que la noyer, elle s'était accordée une heure de solitude complète, avant de revenir plus forte et puissante que jamais, presqu'assez pour lire en une nuit tout les livres de la bibliothèque du palais. Elle n'avait que six ans.

\- J'ai donc repris la tête de L'ordre des Sept, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que tu avais décidé de détruire la moitié de New-York en ressucitant miraculeusement.

À entendre son ton, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas cru une seconde à sa mort dans sa chute depuis le Bifrost. Cela fit naître chez lui une légère pointe d'affection. Elle resterait toujours la même.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Tu hais ce palais, remarqua Loki.

Sigyn se contenta de son énigmatique sourire.

\- J'ai trouvé un moyen de rejoindre une nouvelle fois la garde personnelle de Frigga.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

\- J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de choses se préparaient, fit-elle de nouveau en levant un doigt, sa main droite dans son dos.

Loki la regarda sans comprendre. Était-elle folle ? Pour toute réponse, Sigyn se contenta d'un nouveau sourire. Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux faisaient tâche sur son joli visage, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Ni de sa beauté, ni de ses défauts.

Le Prince se leva et lui fit face. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, sachant que son épouse lui laisserait un total accès à la lecture de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait rien à lui cacher, disait-elle. Ce n'était pas le cas de son époux, mais elle ne lui demandait pas plus. Sigyn ne rompit pas leur contact visuel, les mains sur les hanches, le menton et le dos droit.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire sortir, comprit Loki.

\- En effet.

Une soudaine réalisation lui vint à l'esprit, il lui saisit le bras. Sigyn ne se dégagea pas.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ?

C'était autant une question qu'une affirmation.

\- Tu connais la règle, Loki, sourit-elle malicieusement en haussant un sourcil. On ne parle pas de mon don autre part que dans l'Ordre des Sept. Ce serait dommage que je me fasse utiliser à mauvaises fins, reprit-elle lentement avec un accent métallique.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Dieu. Sigyn resta silencieuse et immobile, puis défit lentement, presque doucement, son bras de la main de son époux.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, dit-elle en repassant son voile autour de sa tête et de ses cheveux. Sois sage avec tes camarades de prison. Et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Tu es calculatrice.

\- Et toi fou.

\- Probablement, admit Loki en haussant les épaules.

Sigyn lui tourna le dos en se dirigeant vers les parois transparentes de sa cellule.

\- Eh Sigyn ? L'appela une dernière fois le Dieu. Si je puis me permettre, le bleu ne te sied guère.

Sans même se tourner vers lui ou ralentir, Sigyn leva la main et lui adressa un geste grossier, traversant la barrière en entendant derrière elle un ricanement.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais ?

La question, innocente, semblait avoir pris la fillette de court. Debout en équilibre sur un tronc d'arbre, elle écoutait son ami Loki qui lisait à voix haute lorsqu'il s'interrompit pour lui poser cette question, la tirant de sa rêverie. La petite Sigyn haussa les épaules pour tirer un trait sur cette discussion et lui fit signe de reprendre sa lecture.

\- D'accord mais il n'y a pas de raison, pas vrai ?

Agacée, Sigyn haussa de nouveau les épaules avec plus d'énergie, ses boucles rousses tressautant dans son cou.

\- Pourtant, ça m'aiderait que tu parles. Ce serait plus pratique que de devoir écrire sur ton carnet.

À présent fâchée, Sigyn claqua la langue avec désapprobation.

\- C'est ta mère qui t'oblige à te taire ?

Cette fois-ci, la petite déesse écarquilla les yeux et posa un doigt sur sa bouche avec précipitation. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec inquiétude, comme si la figure maternelle risquait de surgir à tout instant. Il ne fallait pas en parler. Loki ferma définitivement le livre qu'il tenait.

\- Elle ne peut pas nous entendre ici. Elle est en entrevue avec ma mère, elle ne sortira pas avant un moment.

Malgré tout, Sigyn lui lança un coup d'œil alarmé. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Loki.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas dire quelque chose et moi en échange, je te montrerais ce que ma mère m'a appris hier. Ça te va ?

La curiosité s'alluma aussitôt dans les yeux de la fillette, Loki sut qu'il avait visé juste. Néanmoins, elle hésitait, lançant des coups d'œil inquiets au palais.

\- Je ne dirais rien à personne, promit Loki. Je le jure sur l'Arbre.

C'était très mal de jurer, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Sigyn. Elle poussa un faux soupir de résignation, lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Oh je ne sais pas moi... Essayes avec ton prénom, pour commencer.

La fillette leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle trouvait cette idée particulièrement stupide. Elle se racla la gorge, toussa, puis parvint à produire un borborygme indistinct qui les fit sourire tout les deux.

\- Si... Sigyn...

Elle grimaca. Sa voix était rauque à force de ne pas avoir été utilisée.

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas très réussi, admit Loki.

\- C'est moche.

\- Tu manques de pratique.

C'était étrange d'entendre sa voix. On aurait dit une voix robotique.

\- Je n'aime pas parler, décida-t-elle. J'aime garder le silence. Ça m'aide à réfléchir.

\- Je vois, comprit Loki. Mais c'est parfois contrariant. Ça te ferait gagner du temps de parler. Et ça te permettrait de gagner l'estime des autres Ases.

Sigyn se mit cette fois-ci à rire. C'était un rire étrange aux accents métalliques et qui fascina Loki.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de leur estime. Elle m'est inutile.

Loki n'ajouta rien. Il aurait aimé avoir son assurance et ne pas souhaiter la reconnaissance de son peuple comme elle. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait toujours faire mieux, pouvoir faire ce que eux ne pouvaient pas.

Sigyn lui flanqua un léger coup de pied dans la chaussure et lui fit comprendre que c'était à son tour d'honorer sa part du contrat.

\- Oh, oui, pardon, s'excusa Loki.

Il déposa le livre à ses pieds, leva une main sous le regard intrigué de Sigyn. Il aimait cet air de curiosité qui apparaissait sur son visage, pour cette simple raison, il avait pratiqué seul pendant le nuit, pour être sûr de pouvoir la surprendre. Ses yeux semblaient s'éclairer, devenant presque métalliques, et elle avait ce tic inconscient de froncer le nez.

Loki se concentra alors, se focusant seulement sur le sortilège qu'il voulait formuler. C'était dur et la plupart du temps le résultat n'était pas très réussi, mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Il agita les doigts et une paillette rougeâtre apparut au creux de sa main. Loki intensifia sa concentration, faisant devenir la paillette une étincelle, puis une petite flamme. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le sortilège était stable, il leva le regard vers Sigyn. La fillette était penchée en avant, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. La flamme se reflétait dans le noir de ses pupilles. Une bouffée de fierté monta au cœur de Loki.

\- Comment... Comment fais-tu ça ? Demanda Sigyn, éberluée.

\- C'est une illusion, expliqua Loki. Touche-la, regarde.

La fillette avança prudemment la main, passa quelques doigts dans la flamme avant de les retirer vivement, craignant un brûlure. Seulement, elle ne vint pas. Elle réessaya alors, intriguée.

\- Il n'y a rien, constata-t-elle.

-Non, confirma Loki. Ce n'est qu'un illusion, cela fait croire à ton esprit qu'il y a quelque chose alors qu'en vérité, ce n'est que du vide.

\- C'est fascinant...

Loki sourit, heureux de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur son amie. Il agita les doigts et fit disparaître le sortilège, ménageant sa concentration encore trop faible.

Sigyn paraissait retranchée dans son propre esprit, réfléchissant visiblement. Loki jugea préférable de ne pas l'interrompre.

\- Tu sais faire apparaître d'autres choses ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Je ne suis encore qu'au début de mes leçons. Thor refuse d'y participer, il dit que c'est inutile.

\- Thor est un idiot. Pardon, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement en voyant son regard noir. Je veux dire, ce que dit Thor est idiot. Il n'y a rien de plus utile que la magie.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre, lança Loki sans réfléchir.

Le visage de Sigyn s'assombrit, elle parut se refermer d'un seul coup.

\- Non. Ce que ta mère t'apprend est privé, je n'ai pas le droit d'y être initiée, déclara-t-elle. Et puis ma mère n'acceptera jamais.

Loki eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Je n'allais pas lui demander son avis. Tu n'es pas obligée de ne faire tout que ce que ta mère te dit.

\- Elle a autorité sur moi, répondit Sigyn comme un automate.

\- Bon, décida Loki, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. T'as-t-elle dit : "Sigyn, tu n'as pas le droit de laisser le Prince Loki t'apprendre des sortilèges ?".

\- Non.

\- Alors tu es dans ton droit.

Sigyn se mordit la lèvre, semblant en train d'y réfléchir très profondément.

\- Penses-y, insista Loki. Imagine le nombre de choses qu'on pourrait faire !

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

À ce moment, Thor et sa bande d'amis apparurent à l'angle de leur chemin et ils reprirent leur activité. Loki ramassa son livre dont il se remit à lire les pages à voix haute pour son amie, Sigyn recommença à marcher en équilibre sur le tronc d'arbre, les bras écartés comme si elle craignait de perdre l'équilibre.

\- Mon frère ! Sigyn ! Les appela Thor en se dirigeant vers eux.

Les deux amis firent mine d'être surpris, Loki interrompit sa lecture, Sigyn sa marche. Ils se retournèrent vers la petite troupe qui arrivait droit sur eux, mécontents d'être dérangés.

\- Sigyn, ta mère va quitter le palais, leur apprit Thor.

Sigyn bondit à cette information, attisant le doute dans l'esprit de Loki. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'au revoir et fila sans demander son reste, lui adressant un signe de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'étonna Thor.

Loki poussa un soupir en refermant son livre.

\- Rien Thor. Tu n'as absolument rien dit, justement.


End file.
